conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gobi-Aoi
__TOC__ Numbers in Humanii? Hi, My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. Please you tell me if you'll have numbers from Humanii, or your conlang(s) in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 - one, 2 - two, 3 - three,... )? You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC j_gorenc@yahoo.com Answer Well, as Humanii is english itself, i think there shall have no difference, you see, i am using real dialects to create the languages of my races. Busuk ??? Didnt Busuk comes from the indonesian word of rotten ? Busuk, if according to Indonesian or Malay word, means rotten or smelly... However, if it is in another language, then it can mean something else... For example, kami in Japanese means paper, but in Malay means we (excluding the listener); Hana in Korean means 1 (used in counting), but in Japanese means flower... well, i hope yo see u around, there's not many fantasy writer left here. :) Yes, busuk comes from the indonesian word rotten (indonesian on Elysion is most like latin to us), kami (gami) means god, perhaps shiki is paper. Hey Hwy, i used the GREAT WAR time line first! well, it's no problem actually. tapi kasih tau la wak - Darth zeo Hi Hi. I appreciate your work as the sole fantasy writer on the site. I was skimming through your pages and noticed they would be a lot more recognized by the rest of the community if you had maybe more maps. I'm willing to offer any needed assistance for maps. Keep up the good work, and hopefully Conworlds will not just be realism in the near future. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) If you can, get the Gimp at gimp.org. But Paint works fine too if you know all of its features. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your world Hey, like Detectivekenny, I've become interested with your works and worlds, and I would like to get involved. I've recently began enjoying the fantasy world, largely based of games such as Fable and Dragon Age, so I've wanted to begin my own project for a while now. If you would allow me to get involved, please answer some of these questions: *I've noticed your projects aren't connected to a single category (apart from Gobi-Aoi's Creations), so I would like to know what's the project called? *On what planet should I start my project? *What are the rules? Also, you can reply right here, and don't have to do so on my talk page :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed your projects aren't connected to a single category (apart from Gobi-Aoi's Creations), so I would like to know what's the project called? On what planet should I start my project? What are the rules? I'll reply on both pages *'I've noticed your projects aren't connected to a single category (apart from Gobi-Aoi's Creations), so I would like to know what's the project called?' idk, its more likely that the worlds i create arent connected at all. *'On what planet should I start my project?' well, elysion is a pile of dead information and deserticus is something i could live without. *'What are the rules?' rules are not my forte. Thanks for the reply, I will get to my stuff ASAP! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Template Would Template:Infobox Military Conflict (example of use: Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic) suit your needs, rather than importing another template that serves a similar purpose? Woogers - talk ( ) 05:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A Brand New Day Let's face it, I am running out of ideas in my realism writing. I am very interested in your work, and appreciate to see there is more than just realism on this wiki. I am soon to start my own world (You might have noticed I uploaded the banner some time ago), and I look forward to see if you would like to intertwine my world (Victorium) with yours. Thank you for your time. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sandboxed Recently, administration has begun sandboxing any new articles which are stubs (short, undeveloped articles) and/or do not satisfy wiki policies and conventions. Sandboxing happens when the article is placed under the author's name where the article is kept separate from the mainspace until it reaches satisfactory quality/length. Let me know if you need questions on how to move an article out of sandbox (only admins are allowed to physically move sandboxed articles back to the mainspace), or any other concerns that you may have. Regards, – [[User:Centrist16| ]] 21:10, January 22, 2017 (UTC)